WBVDKT Wiki:Minecraft community server
The is a Minecraft server hosted by Wolf. Members Currently, the players are (ingame name): * Adam (Maraxus then some numbers lolforgot) * Bly (Bly1234) * Digger (ODSTFreak98) * Fallen (artaxiv) * Kris (Kris159) * Naga (NagaKrion) * Padawan (ThesaurusRex84) * Tourny (jameswozniak) * Wolf (Wolf82) Locations [[:File:TrixieApproved Server Survival Map.png|Here is a link to a cartograph of the map, courtesy of Unmined.]] Town Town is the unnamed, central settlement. It is a community project; most people on the server have an assigned 32 by 32 block plot on which they are allowed to build. Each person has a maximum of one plot, but there is also a central lot which Wolf and Kris designed, and a plot assigned to a nether portal. There is a 7-thick road between each plot. Kris is the only one to be not working on his lot anymore. Town also has a community farm, which any member of the town settlement is allowed to take from. The main farm is on the opposite side of the river, and has three sets of 64 wheat crops (total 192), 48 pumpkin crops, 70 melon crops, and 8 small animal pens, 2 for each type animal. Each animal pen is to contain at least 8 animals at all times. The eight animals are to be bread, then culled back down to 8. There is a farm designed earlier on, on the town-side of the river. It is depreciated and is not maintained. It originally had 2 sets of 64 wheat crops (total 128), and 16 pumpkin crops. Spawn Spawn was originally supposed to be around 50 blocks from town center. However, due to multi-player, spawn was put in the middle of a lake around 800 blocks away from town. Nether hub The Nether Hub links directly from the town's nether portal. The actual nether hub is close to 0,0, but is in the top 20 layers in the Nether. It consists of a circular room with the portal in the center, and two branches. The first branch, which is directly in front of the portal, leads to the tri-cave spider spawner EXP farm via another Nether Portal. The branch is approximately 10 blocks long, since the EXP Farm is not very far away. Half way down the branch, there is a cross-section. The left leads to a potion room, and the right leads to a nether wart farm. The second branch, which is left relative to the portal, is a small tunnel with a powered rail line. It is approximately 300 blocks long, and leads to Pyr. Wolf-Digger snow town The Wolf-Digger snow town is a work-in-progress town that is in a taiga biome. It is being worked on by Digger and Wolf, obviously. WOLFDIGGERPUTDETAILS. BAGELS. Pyr Pyr, from pyramid, is a work-in-progress marble-themed town. It is being built by the currently-absent Kris. It consists of an 80x80, snow-covered, hollow pyramid, called the Mid of Pyr, two snow farms, and a wheat, pumpkin and cow farm. It will eventually consist of: Another 80x80 pyramid, the outlines of which exist, which will eventually be gold-tipped (as will the other); a large Arena; a court house; a government building; and numerous small houses. The settlement consists primarily of snow – intended to emulate marble – and birch planks. Tri-cave spider spawner EXP Farm Fallen's fortress of doom